I Dream Of Hope
by Lara-Van
Summary: After Peter left her in his apartment in Hysterical Blindness, Angela has a dream about her younger son's future, and suddenly the future looks a whole lot brighter, and all because of a blonde he's saving at that exact moment. Peter/Emma.


**A Note From Lara:** Okay, so I've been trying to write Pemma from other perspectives, not just that of the two people involved. Claire came out alright, but I think I could have done better. This, I hope, is better done than my Pemma-through-Claire's-eyes fic.

*** * ***

Peter gave her the briefest of smiles before he disappeared in a blur of speed. Angela sighed- this was never the life she'd wanted for her youngest son. She wished he hadn't been asked to shoulder the burden of the messes she'd created.

And speaking of messes...

Angela glanced at the still-empty chair that Nathan should have filled. This didn't bode well, not for any of them. She'd been dreaming about the return about Sylar for weeks now, and it was beginning to seriously disturb her. And the fact that she couldn't seem to reach Nathan anywhere was particularly frightening. She didn't know what to do for the first time in a very long time, and it was distressing her more than she liked to admit. Angela Petrelli was a woman who was always in control of the situation, but things were spinning wildly out of her control, and if she was completely honest with herself, it was terrifying. She would do just about anything for some good news right about now. Not that any was likely to be forthcoming, unfortunately. She sighed, and closed her eyes...

_In her dream, she stood on a street corner, watching as a blonde woman stepped out into the path of an oncoming bus. Seconds before she was crushed beneath the vehicle's wheels, an immediately familiar dark-haired blur streaked across the scene and pulled the woman to safety..._

_The scene shifted in an unsettling whirl of colors and sounds. When the world resettled, she was standing in a small chapel. She saw herself sitting in the front pew. Behind and around her she saw a mass of faces she recognized from other dreams- they were all people of consequence. Ando Masahashi and his wife, Kimiko Nakamura-Masahashi. Detective Parkman and his wife. Tracy Strauss. Mohinder Suresh. Gretchen Berg. Others she recognized, and a few she didn't._

_From the amount of smiling going on, it appeared to be a wedding. But who...?_

_She turned around, and to her amazement, it was her youngest son standing at the front of the church. Beside him stood Hiro Nakamura as his best man, and his other groomsman was a young man of Middle Eastern descent that she thought she recognized as one of his fellow paramedics. On the bride's side of the aisle was a middle-aged woman she didn't recognize, and Claire._

_The doors of the church opened and the wedding march began. She was watching Peter at the moment the bride entered, and saw his face light up with a pure joy she didn't think she'd ever seen on his face before. He looked absolutely transported, and she knew that this was the day he had been waiting for his whole life. This moment was everything to Peter._

_What kind of woman could possibly evoke such a reaction, even from her sentimental son? She turned and looked; a pretty blonde woman, one she couldn't recall seeing before, was practically sprinting up the aisle to meet Peter at the altar..._

Angela awoke with a start. She barely remembered closing her eyes! How had she fallen asleep so quickly...?

And then the contents of her dream came streaming back to her and a small smile creased her face. She had had dreams along these lines about Nathan before, first when he met Meredith and then again when he met Heidi. But neither of those dreams had had an ending anyone would have considered happy. She had seen Meredith's presumed death and disappearance, and his divorce from Heidi before she ever awoke again. This was different. This story didn't have a sad ending.

Either way, the dream could only mean one thing- her youngest son had just met his soul mate.

She had been asking for some good news to give her hope, and she had gotten it.

*** * ***

**A**s always, your comments are appreciated. What do you think? If you don't want to talk about the story, just gush about the amazingness that is Pemma.


End file.
